SASUSAKU LOVE STORY
by Isa Orange Lover
Summary: Setelah Naruto dan Hinata jadian Sasuke melemar Sakura menjadi pacarnya, apakah Sakura akan menerima lamaran Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

SASUSAKU LOVE STORY  
By:Isa Orange Lover  
Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya Isa-chan, Isa-chan cuma meminjam chara Naruto aja.  
Warning:GaJe, Miss Typo, OOC, dll.  
Summary:Sasuke yang lagi jalan-jalan dan kemudian bertemu dengan gadis cilik musim semi dan tanpa sadar Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis cilik musim semi itu.  
Genre:Romance and Friendship.  
Disini Sasuke OOC banget demi kelangsungan fic.  
kurasa itu saja.  
_Happy Reading~_

* * *

"Kaa_-chan_, aku mau keluar dulu ya!" teriak lelaki cilik berambut _raven_ dan memiliki iris mata _onyx_ pada ibunya sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Sasuke! bersihin kamar mu dulu!" teriak ibu lelaki cilik berambut _raven_ itu atau Sasuke Uchiha namun ia terlambat karena Sasuke sudah meleset keluar.

"Enaknya kemana ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sambil berjalan-jalan diKonoha.

"ketaman aja deh." Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.(Author:Dia yang bertanya dia yang menjawab -_-)

Sesampainya ditaman, Sasuke melihat gadis cilik berambut _softpink_ sebahu dan memiliki iris mata _emerald_ yang lagi berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan, dan Sasuke berjalan didepan gadis cilik itu.

"Dia sangat lucu." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kecil sambil duduk disebuah rerumputan, sedangkan wajah gadis cilik itu memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya lucu.

"Sini duduk didekat aku." Ucap Sasuke dan gadis cilik itupun duduk didekat Sasuke, setelah gadis cilik itu duduk suasana menjadi hening.

"hm.., salam kenal nama aku Sakura Haruno. nama kamu siapa?" tanya gadis cilik yang bernama Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan suasana hening.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Kamu tinggal dimana dan jalan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke.

"Dikediaman Uchiha jalan Amaterasu nomor 2, kalau kamu...tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dikediaman Haruno jalan Shannaro nomor 3." Jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke!" panggil lelaki berambut hitam dan memiliki iris mata onyx seperti Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung saja menoleh kearah lelaki itu.

"Nii_-chan_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Kamu dipanggil Kaa_-chan_ tuh." Jawab kakaknya Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya tentu untuk pulang, udah hampir malam." Jawab kakanya Sasuke.

"Sakura, kerumah yuk!" ajak Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Hm..., nanti aku mengganggu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Nii_-chan_?!" tanya Sasuke pada kakanya sedangkan kakaknya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa." Ucap Sakura dan mereka pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha atau rumah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mau_ ice cream_?" tanya kakaknya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Kau juga mau?" tanya kakanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hm..., tidak kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan malu-malu, ini ambil." Ucap kakaknya Sasuke sambil memberi ice cream kepada Sakura dan mau tak mau Sakura menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, hem...?" tanya Sakura.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ucap kakaknya Sasuke yang bernama Itachi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Itachi_-san_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersennyum.

"Sama-sama." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum juga.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga telah sampai dikediaman Uchiha dan mereka langsung masuk dikediaman Uchiha itu, Itachi langsung menuju kekamarnya sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menuju kekamar Sasuke.

"Kamar kamu berantakan sekali." Ucap Sakura saat masuk dikamar Sasuke.

"Hehehe." Ucap Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mentang-mentang laki-laki, kamarnya berantakan seharusnya kamu itu membereskannya sendiri dan juga tanpa disuruh oleh orang tua, masa kamu mau ibu mu yang membersihkannya? ini kamar kamu bukan kamar ibu kamu." Ucap Sakura panjang dan lebar.

"Iya aku tau, lain kali aku akan membersihkannya sendiri dan tanpa disuruh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya gitu dong, itu namanya anak yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Ayo, kita bersihkan kamar mu!" ajak Sakura dan mereka berdua membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang berantakan sekali.

Krek..

Seseorang wanita membuka pintu itu dan alahkan terkejutnya ia melihat anaknya membersihkan kamarnya tanpa perintahnya dengan seorang gadis cilik.

"Tumben kamu membersihkan kamar kamu tanpa perintah dari kaa_-chan_ dan kamu siapa gadis manis?" tanya ibunya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berbungkuk.

"Sakura ya, namamu bagus sekali cocok dengan warna rambutmu." Puji ibunya Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura sambil berbungkuk lagi.

"Sama-sama." Ucap ibunya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ayo makan bersama." Ajak ibunya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Maaf, nanti aku merepotkan kalian." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

"Kamu tidak merepotkan kami kok." Ucap ibunya Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya." Ucap Sakura dan mereka turun kelantai bawah untuk makan, dimeja itu sudah terlihat Itachi dan ayahnya Sasuke.

"Dia siapa, Mikoto?" tanya ayahnya Sasuke pada ibunya Sasuke yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Dia temannya Sasuke, namanya Sakura Haruno." Jawab Mikoto sedangkan ayah Sasuke hanya ber-Oh-ria. Setelah mereka semua makan Sakura langsung membantu Mikoto mencuci piring dan setelah itu Sakura pamit pulang.

Keesokan harinya diKonoha Academy tepatnya dikelas Sasuke ada 2 murid baru yang entah mereka laki-laki atau perempuan, itu masih misteri.

"Semuga murid barunya laki-laki yang tampan setampan Sasuke_-kun_, _KYAAA!_" Ucap murid perempuannya sambio histeris sedangkan laki-lakinya hanya menyumbat kedua telinganya menuggunakan tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian guru yang mengajar dikelas Sasuke pun masuk dengan dua murid baru yang ternyata laki-laki dan perempuan, perempuannya langsung histeris sangat melihat murid baru yang laki-laki itu masuk, sedangkan sebagian laki-lakinya histeris saat murid yang perempuan masuk. Setelah murid-murid sudah diam, Iruka-guru yang lagi mengajar- memerintah murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sai." Ucap murid baru laki-laki yang bernama Sai.

"_KYAAAA, SAII-KUUN~"_(Author:Masih kecil aja udah begini, apalagi kalau sudah besar.)

"Sai saja?" tanya Iruka.

"Iya." Jawab Sai.

"Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu gadis manis." Ucap Iruka pada murid baru yang satunya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno." Ucap murid baru perempuan yang bernama Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke yang dari tadi memandang kearah jendela langsung menoleh saat mendengar nama Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan volume yang sangat kecil.

"Nah, Sai_-san_ kamu duduk dekat bangku Yamanaka_-san_ yang sebelah kanan dan Haruno_-san_ duduk didekat bangku yang berada disebelah kiri Yamanaka_-san_." Ucap Iruka dan Sai maupun Sakura menuju kearah bangku kosong yang berada didekat Ino Yamanaka, Sakura duduk sebelah kanannya Sasuke dan Sai duduk disebelah kirinya Shikamaru atau ketua kelas.

"Hai, aku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Aku udah tau kok, oh iya aku Ino Yamanaka panggil Ino_-chan_ aja." Ucap Ino.

"Baik Ino_-chan_ kalau kamu panggil aku Sakura_-chan_ aja." Ucap Sakura dan mereka berbincang-bincang dan setelah itu mereka kembali focus ke pelajaran.

Bermenit-menit telah berlalu itu menunjukkan waktu istirahat diKonoha Academy dan seluruh murid langsung menuju kekantin, taman, dan tempat lainnya juga ada yang tetap didalam kelas. Sakura yang sudah membereskan bukunya langsung menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan mendapatkan lelaki _raven_ yang ia temui kemarin sore ditaman.

"Wah.. Sasuke aku baru sadar kalau kita bersebelahan tempat." Ucap Sakura yang baru sadar kalau disebelah kirinya adalah Sasuke.

"Sakura_-chan~_ ayo kita kekantin bareng, aku yang traktir!" ajak Ino pada Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke, kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka kekantin tempatnya terlalu ramai dan juga aku bawa bekal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku bawa bekal dua jadi kamu mau makan bersama ku diatap sekolah tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura_-chan_ pilih yang mana pacar atau sahabat?" tanya Ino.

"Dia bukan pacar ku _Ino-chan_." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, pilih mana sahabat laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke kenapa kamu bawa dua bekal?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku tau kalau kita nanti akan bertemu jadi aku bawa dua bekal." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku punya solu-"

"Hai Sakura_-chan_ kita makan bareng yuk!" Ajak Sai kepada Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan_, Sai_-kun_ itu siapanya kamu?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik kepada Sakura.

"Tenang Ino_-chan_, ayah Sai_-kun_ itu sahabat baiknya ayahku." Balas Sakura pada Ino sambil berbisik sedangkan Ino hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Sakura, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang aku punya solu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku punya solusi aku akan menemani Ino_-chan_ dan Sai_-kun_ ke kantin untuk memesan makanan sedangkan Sasuke menunggu diatap sampai kami selesai memesan." Ucap Sakura.

"Karena ada Sai_-kun_, bagaimana kalau Sai_-kun_ aja yang mengantar ku memesan makanan sekalian dia juga memesan makanan dan kalian Sakura_-chan_ dan Sasuke menunggu diatap sampai kami pergi ke atap juga." Ucap Ino dan mereka setuju dan SaIno pergi kekantin dan SasuSaku pergi keatap sekolah.

"Sakura_-chan_, boleh aku panggil begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh kok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kamu panggil aku Sasuke_-kun_." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke_-kun_." Ucap Sakura dan tak lama kemudian Ino dan Sai sudah berada diatap dan mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka sambil ketawa dan bercanda dan setelah itu mereka kembali kekelas karena waktu istirahat sudah habis.

Setelah mereka masuk dikelas mereka, mereka langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan belajar sambil menunggu guru mereka tiba dan saat guru mereka sudah tiba mereka langsung belajar, tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang seluruh murid Konoha Academy langsung berlarian keluar sekolah dan aja juga yang masih tinggal dikelas untuk piket.

"Sakura_-chan_!" panggil dua orang dari kejauhan, Sasuke dan Ino. Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hai, Sasuke_-kun_ Ino_-chan_" sapa Sakura.

"Ayo, pulang bareng!" ajak Sasuke dan Ino, diantara mereka berdua langsung ada kilatan tanda permusuhan.

"Eh-eh.., kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucap Sakura menyelah pertengkaran SasuIno.

"Hai, Sasuke Sakura_-chan_ dan Ino_-chan_!" sapa Sai.

"Sai_-kun~_, pulang bareng yuk!" tawar Ino.

"Ayo, dadah Sakura_-chan_ dan Sasuke." Ucap Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadah, Sakura_-chan~_" Ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Ayo kita pulang bareng juga, Sakura_-chan_." Ajak Sasuke dan mereka langsung berjalan bersamaan dan berpisah saat jalan menuju rumah mereka berdua berbedah.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Wah~ selama berjam-jam akhirnya fic ini jadi juga~  
aku rasa ini masih pendek -_- tapi dichap berikutnya akan aku usahain lebih panjang dari chap ini  
munkin besoknya bakal update(kalau ada waktu dan jika mood ku membaik)  
dan saya harap kalian sebagai reader yang baik akan review (tapi jangan flamer!)  
... munkin itu saja yang ingin saya ucapkan, sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca fic ku yang gaje ini~^^


	2. Chapter 2

SASUSAKU LOVE STORY  
By:Isa Orange Lover  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan selamanya bukan punya Isa-chan.  
Warning:OOC, Alur terlalu cepat, Typo(s), Miss Typo, OOT, dll  
Summary:Sasuke pindah keOtogakure karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang untuk sementara dipindahkan keOtogakure dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi sedih, setelah beberapa tahun kemudian Sasuke sudah remaja dan kembali keKonoha.  
Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort dan Friendship  
Seperti kemarin Sasuke OOC banget!  
_Happy Reading~_

* * *

Pantulan sinar matahari yang menembus kaca kamar lelaki berambut _raven_ atau Sasuke Uchiha dan membuat pemilik kamar terganggu dan terbangun dari mimpinya, setelah itu Sasuke membereskan tempat tidurnya dan pergi kekamar mandinya untuk mandi, setelah mandi Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar mandinya dan berpakaian seragam Konoha Academy, Setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke ruang makan dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya yang lagi sarapan. Setelah sarapan Sasuke dan kakanya Itachi langsung berpamitan untuk pergi kesekolah, diperjalanan Sasuke dan Itachi bertemu dengan Sakura dan kemudian mereka bertiga pergi kesekolah bersama-sama. Setelah sampai disekolah SasuSaku dan Itachi berpisah karena berada dikelas yang berbeda dan SasuSaku kekelas mereka.

"Ohayou, Sakura_-chan_!" sapa gadis cilik berambut _blonde_ dan memeiliki mata _aquamarine_-Ino- pada gadis cilik berambut _softpink_-Sakura-.

"Ohayou mo, Ino_-chan_!" balas sapa Sakura pada Ino.

"OHAYOU, MINNA_-SAN_!" teriak anak lelaki berambut_ blonde_ bermata shappire-Naruto-, spontan seluruh murid yang berada dikelas itu langsung memandanginya, Naruto yang dipandangi hanya nyengir dan saat ia kebangkunya atau bangku sebelah kanannya hinata, Hinata yang melihat Naruto mukanya langsung memerah.

"Ohayou, Hinata_-chan_!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba pada Hinata sampai-sampai membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Naruto...!" Ucap Neji dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Ampun!" Ucap Naruto kemudian lari, Neji yang melihat Naruto lari tidak cuman diam tapi dia mengejar Naruto dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Neji.

"Hm..., a-ada ap-apa?" tanya Hinata yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Naruto lagi kejar-kejaran dengan Neji." Jawab Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Ne-neji sudah hentikan!" teriak Hinata dan..

BRAK!

Seluruh murid langsung menganga melihat adegan didepan mereka yaitu Naruto berada diatas Hinata(Author:Kok malah pair NaruHina -_-), Neji yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat Naruto dan memekulnya hingga seorang guru datang dan menghukum Naruto dan Neji karena berkelahi, sedangkan Hinata langsung pingsan dan Sakura juga Ino langsung membawa Hinata diUKS. Setelah membawa Hinata keUKS Sakura dan Ino langsung pergi kekelasnya untuk belajar.

"Sebelum kita belajar, Sensei ingin memberitahukan informasi bahwa Sasuke Uchiha besok akan pindah keOtogakure. Jadi sebagai salam perpisahaan bagaimana kalau kalian semua berjabat tangan dengannya." Ucap Iruka dan semua murid langsung bersedih bahkan ada yang menangis.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ayo naik disini." Panggil Iruka dan semua siswa dan siswi berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke tapi lain dengan Sakura, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis hingga Iruka serta anak-anak lainnya kelelahan menenangkan Sakura yang tangisannya tak berhenti-henti.

Keesokan harinya sebelum Sasuke akan berangkat keOtogakure, Sakura serta teman-teman Sasuke lainnya pegi kerumah Sasuke untuk mengantar Sasuke dan saat Sasuke hampir berangkat Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, jangan bersedih cepat atau lambat pun aku akan kembali keKonoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi, bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke_-kun_!" teriak Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura_-chan_, bagaimana kalau aku akan berjanji aku akan pulang keKonoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Betulkah?" tanya Sakura mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hm, aku janji tapi lepaskan pelukanmu dulu dan biarkan aku pergi dengan tulus." Uca Sasuke dan mau tak mau Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke dan mengiklaskan Sasuke pergi.

Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan SasuSaku sudah remaja. Didepan pintu masuk/keluar Konoha High School terlihat lelaki berambut _raven_-Sasuke- yang lagi berdiri dan seperti mencari seseorang dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang-Sakura- yang lagi berjalan memasuki KHS dengan gadis berambut _blonde _panjang yang diikat _ponytail_-Ino-, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang, Sakura yang merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya langsung mehajar orang itu.

"It-ittai!" keluh Sasuke saat dihajar oleh Sakura, Sakura yang baru melihat muka lelaki itu langsung saja memanas dan spontan ia memeluk Sasuke karena saking rindunya.

"Maaf Sasuke_-kun_ aku tadi memukulmu dan kenapa kamu baru pulang BAKA!" tanya Sakura sambil menekan kalimat'BAKA'.

"Kau itu tadi memukulku waktu aku memelukmu dan saat kau sudah memukulku kau memelukku, dasar." Keluh Sasuke.

"Kamu sih langsung main peluk aja dan mana aku tahu kalau itu adalah kau." Balas Sakura.

"Tapi yang lebih penting aku sudah menepati janjiku kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yuph, dan sekarang aku ingin kamu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi!" Perintah Sakura.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Balas Sasuke.

"Suit...suit...!"

"Cie...cie...!"

"So Sweet...!" siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan SasuSaku itu langsung hebo dan ada juga yang cemburu melihat SasuSaku itu berpelukan. Merasa disoraki Sasuke dan Sakura langsung saja melepas pelukannya dan memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

_TENG...TENG...TENG..._

"Eh..., Sasuke-kun aku harus pergi kekelas dulu ya! _bye~._" Ucap Sakura kemudian mengajak Ino pergi kekelas dan meninggalkan Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke pergi kekantor untuk memberitahukan dimana kelas barunya.

Sakura lagi mendengarkan musik dari MP3nya menggunakan headset dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi, guru yang akan mengajar dikelas Sakura masuk dengan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uchiha-san." Perintah Kakashi.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"_KYAAAAAA~_ SASUKE_-KUN_!" teriak siswi-siswi yang berada dikelas Sakura(minus:Sakura)

"Jidat, itukan Sasuke~ dia makin tampan aja~ _KYAAAA~_." Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya waktu pagi tadi dan kau kan sudah jadian dengan Sai." Balas Sakura sambil sweatdrop..

"Aku bukan bermaksud mencintainya dan menduakan Sai tapi, aku cuman memujinya karena dia makin tampan dan waktu pagi aku tidak melihat mukanya dengan jelas." Ucap Ino.

"Kau ini _pig_ ada-ada saja alasanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hem..., Uchiha_-san_ bagaimana kalau kamu duduk didekat Haruno_-san_, Haruno_-san_ angkat tangan anda!" Perintah Kakashi dan Sakura menganggkat tangannya dan Sasuke pun pergi ketempat kosong yang berada disamping bangku Sakura.

"Hai Sakura_-chan_." Sapa Sasuke setelah duduk disamping bangku Sakura.

"Ah, Hai juga Sasuke_-kun_." balas Sakura.

"Kita sama kelas lagi ya atau jangan-jangan kita jodoh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin cuman kebetulan." Balas Sakura dan kemudian _focus_ kepelajaran.

Tak lama kemudian longceng berbunyi tanda istirahat dan seluruh murid langsung membereskan bangkunya kemudian keluar dari kelas dan ada juga yang tetap dikelas.

"Jidat, kita kekantin yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Baiklah, _pig_." Balas Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke_-kun_ mau ikut nggak?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lupa ya kalau aku tidak suka dengan keramaian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan saja kemudian makan ditempat yang sepi seperti taman?" Usul Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Ucap Sasuke dan kemudian mereka bertiga pergi kekantin.

"Hai Ino_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_!" sapa Sai.

"Hai juga, Sai_-kun_!" balas Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke! kapan kamu sampai?" tanya Sai yang baru melihat Sasuke.

"Kemarin." Balas Sasuke dan Sai hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Mau kekantin, kau mau ikut Sai_-kun_?" tanya Ino.

"Iya." Balas Sai.

Sesampainya dikantin mereka langsung memesan makanan kemudian membawanya ketaman dan setelah mereka sampai ditaman mereka langsung memakan makanannya.

"Seperti waktu diKonoha Academy ya." Ucap Ino mengingat masa lalu.

"Nggak!" Ucap Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Bedalah, waktu itu kita diatap tapi kita sekarang ditaman, emangnya itu sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi, cuman tempat aja yang tidak sama, Jidat!" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Terserahlah, _Pig_." Ucap Sakura menyerah.

"Na-naruto_-kun_!" panggil gadis berambut indigo panjang-Hinata- kepada lelaki berambut blone-Naruto-.

"Hinata_-chan_ lagi ngapain tuh dengan Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ngak tau, bagaimana kalau kita intip dia?" tanya Ino dan semuanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka menuju kearah Naruto dan Hinata dengan cara sembunyi dipohon dan semak-semak dekat Naruto dan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba datang berkumpul dipersembunyian SasuSaku dan SaIno.

"Na-naruto_-kun_, se-sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata.

"Wah, aku juga Hinata_-chan_ aku mencintai mu, jadi kau mau tidak jadi pacar aku?" lamar Naruto.

"Terima aja." Ucap Shikamaru dari tempat persembunyian.

"_Sssttttt..._" Semuanya langsung memandang Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya diam sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Maaf." bisik Shikamaru.

"Aku mau Naruto_-kun_." Balas Hinata dan NaruHina pun berpelukan.

"CIYEEEEEE..., YANG UDAH JADIAN SELAMAT YA!" teriak semua yang melihat adegan itu.

"Heeee!" NaruHina langsung terkejut dan muka mereka semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hem..., Sakura_-chan_ aku mencintai mu jadi...maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" lamar Sasuke.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Akhirnya chap 2 jadi juga... lega rasanya bisa update(?) tapi masih pendek ya, ah.. yang penting aku sudah menepati janji ku.  
Akhir kata..., REVIEW ya!  
dan terima kasih sudah membaca^^


	3. Chapter 3

SASUSAKU LOVE STORY  
By:Isa Orange Lover  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan selamanya bukan punya Isa-chan.  
Warning:OOC, Bahasa gak baku, Lama update, Typo, Miss Typo, OOT, dll  
Summary:Setelah Naruto dan Hinata jadian Sasuke melemar Sakura menjadi pacarnya, apakah Sakura akan menerima lamaran Sasuke?  
Genre:Romance dan Friendship  
Sasuke OOC banget!  
_Happy Reading~_

* * *

"Na-naruto_-kun_, se-sebenarnya a-aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata.

"Wah, aku juga Hinata_-chan_ aku mencintai mu, jadi kau mau tidak jadi pacar aku?" lamar Naruto.

"Terima aja." Ucap Shikamaru dari tempat persembunyian.

"_Sssttttt..._" Semuanya langsung memandang Shikamaru dan menyuruhnya diam sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Maaf." bisik Shikamaru.

"Aku mau Naruto_-kun_." Balas Hinata dan NaruHina pun berpelukan.

"CIYEEEEEE..., YANG UDAH JADIAN SELAMAT YA!" teriak semua yang melihat adegan itu.

"Heeee!" NaruHina langsung terkejut dan muka mereka semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hem..., Sakura_-chan_ aku mencintai mu jadi...maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" lamar Sasuke.

"E-eh..! kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura kaget dengan muka yang memerah karena langsung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Karena aku sebenarnya sudah lama mencintaimu hm..., sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku selalu saja lupa memberi tahumu dan melamarmu menjadi pacar ku..." Jawab Sasuke dan membuat muka Sakura tambah memerah.

"Jadi... kamu menerima ku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

_'Aduh gimana nih? hm...bilang apa ya? susah amet sih! padahal cuman bilang iya atau tidak aja!'_ Batin Sakura frustasi.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang berambut merah-Gaara- pada Sakura.

_'Terima kasih Gaara.'_ Batin Sakura senang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang mulai mendekat.

"Kamu dipanggil Orochimaru-_sensei_ tuh!" ucap Gaara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak tau, oh iya ngomong-ngomong Orochimaru-_sensei_ lagi berada diruang lab." Ucap Gaara dan Sakura pun pergi keruang lab.

_'Sial tuh guru! manggil Sakura! padahal Sakura lagi gue lamar jadi istri- ehh.., maksudnya pacar gue!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Yo Sasuke, lagi apa?" sapa + tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Lagi kesel." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan singkat.

"Dingin amet." Ucap Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Gaara.

"Tuh orang kenapa sih?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa.

"Dia lagi kesel gara-gara lo." Jawab Kiba tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Gaara kaget.

"E-eh..! gue udah ngapain dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Gara-gara lo yang manggil Sakura, lamaran Sasuke jadi ngegantung." Jawab Kiba.

"Bukan gue yang manggil tapi Orochimaru-_sensei_!" balas Gaara tak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi gara-gara lo Sakura jadi pergi." Balas Kiba.

"_Wait the second_..., Sasuke ngelamar Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang baru sadar.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh-ehh.., tidak ada apa-apa! oh iya aku mau balik kekelas dulu! _Jaa~_" Gaara langsung berlari menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Kiba yang curiga terhadap Gaara.

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan Gaara kerumah Sakura pagi-pagi(Ceritanya mereka mau berangkat bareng dengan Sakura.)

"Sakura! bangun! ada temanmu tuh!" panggil lelaki berambut merah-Sasori- pada Sakura dari luar kamar Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura sehingga membuat pemilik kamar menjadi terganggu.

"Hiii! Sasori-_nii_ ngegangguin orang tidur aja!" teriak Sakura pada Sasori pada saat sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat kamu bersiap-siap ke sekolah! ada temanmu tuh yang menunggumu kan kasian." Ucap Sasori.

"Eh..? teman? siapa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan, tapi Sasuke dan hm...anak berambut merah." Jawab Sasori.

"Tumben mereka mau ngajak aku pergi kesekolah bersama." Ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Udah jangan bahas itu lagi, lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap ke sekolah!" ucap Sasori sambil mendorong Sakura masuk kembali kekamarnya dan Sasori pergi kebawah lebih tepatnya dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, ibu dan ayah Sakura juga Sasori lagi sibuk dengan tugas kantor mereka yang berada diluar negeri. Setelah Sakura bersiap-siap, Sakura langsung turun kebawah dan memakan roti selai strawberry kemudian memakai sepatunya dan keluar.

"Kau lama juga ya." Ucap Gaara.

"Hehehe.., gomen baru bangun." Balas Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan merekapun berjalan menuju kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya disekolah ada beberapa siswi fans Sasuke dan Gaara men-_deathglare_ Sakura yang lagi berjalan bersama Sasuke dan Gaara. Sakura yang dari tadi di-_deathglare_ oleh fans Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa membalas _deathglare_ itu dengan _deathglare_ andalannya ditambah aura tubuhnya yang menyeramkan sehingga fans Sasuke dan Gaara menjadi ketakutan.

"Jidat, tadi waktu kamu berjalan dengan Sasuke dan Gaara kamu cocok banget deh." Ucap Ino.

"I-iya, apa lagi kalau dengan Gaara." Tambah Hinata.

"Yang lebih cocok itu Sakura dan Sasuke." Ucap Ino pada Hinata.

"Tapi rasanya yang cocok itu Gaara bukan Sasuke." Balas Hinata.

"Apanya yang cocok coba?" tanya Ino.

"Warna rambut." Balas Hinata.

"Warna rambut nggak sama." Balas Ino.

"Sama, merah dan merah." Balas Hinata.

"Sakura itu warna rambutnya merah muda." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi sama-sama merah." Balas Hinata.

"Terserah." Ucap Ino tak ingin memperpanjangkan masalah.

"Oh iya, kemarin Sasuke menenbakmu kan?" tanya Ino.

"Be-betulkah? Sasuke menembak Sakura?" tanya Hinta sedangkan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana? kapan? apakah kamu menerimanya atau tidak? ayo jawab!" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Tumben kamu kepo amet." Ejek Ino.

"Sekali-kali gak masalah kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iyalah." Jawab Ino.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kamu tidak jawab pertanyaan ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku lupa apa yang tadi kamu tanyakan." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dimana dan kapan Sasuke menembakmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ditaman waktu Naruto selesai menembakmu atau melamarmu menjadi pacarnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Kok aku gak lihat Sasuke ngelamar kamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu terima dia nggak?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku belum menjawabnya." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena waktu itu Orochimaru-_sensei_ memanggilku." Jawab Sakura.

"Hm..., Ino-_chan_ Hinata-_chan_ aku mau buang air kecil dulu ya. _Jaa~_" Sakura langsung saja keluar dari kelas dan menuju kearah toilet wanita dan saat selesai buang air kecil, Sakura mencuci tangannya kemudian bertemu dengan Karin juga Tayuya dan Shion yang setia mengikuti Karin dari belakang.

"Kau gadis yang berjalan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Gaara-_kun_ tadi kan?" tanya Karin pada Sakura yang masih mencuci tangannya, tapi Sakura tetap tidak memperdulihkannya dan membuat Karin menjadi kesal. Malahan Sakura hampir keluar dari toilet wanita itu.

"Woy! Jidat lebar berambut gulali aku lagi bicara pada mu!" panggil Karin pada Sakura yang memegang knop pintu.

"Hm.., siapa? aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya!" balas Karin.

"Nama gue bukan Jidat lebar berambut gulali tapi nama aku itu Sakura!" balas Sakura.

"Terserah gue mau manggil lo apa! btw, kau itukan yang tadi pagi berjalan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal padamu, jangan mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami akan menghajarmu." Lanjut Karin.

"Asal kamu tahu ya! aku ini teman masa kecilnya Sasuke-_kun_ dan kemarin dia melamarku menjadi pacarnya!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Melamar? mana munkin dia ingin melamar wanita dengan wajah yang pas-pasan seperti kamu.. cih, dia pasti akan melamarku. jangan bermimpi kau!" Ucap Karin

"Astaga, kau ini ketinggalan berita amet ya. Kalau gak percaya tanya aja pada orang-orang yang kemarin pergi ketaman sekolah pada waktu istirahat pasti mereka bilang iya. Aku ini gak pernah bermimpi gituan, emangnya gue kurang kerjaan? jadi bermimpi gituan." Ucap Sakura sedangkan Karin yang tadi mendengar ucapan Sakura menjadi marah dan lansung mendorong Sakura kedinding dan akan melayangkan tinjuan kearah wajah Sakura.

Tapi Sakura langsung menahan tangan Karin dan memutarnya sehingga Karin kesakitan. Tayuya dan Shion yang melihat Sakura memutar lengan Karin tidak tinggal diam, mereka ingin meninju Sakura tapi dengan cepat Sakura menghindar dan menendang lutut Tayuya dan Shion sehingga Tayuya dan Shion terjatuh kelantai. Kemudian, Sakura mendorong Karin sehingga Karin terjatuh juga kelantai.

"Cih, ternyata kalian lemah sekali ya? dan ngapain tadinya kalian sok jago ingin ngehajar aku kalau aku dekati Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau...tunggulah pembalasan kami!" teriak Karin.

"Pembalasan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau ingin melapor ke guru? dasar pecundang." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan, tapi pembalasan yang setara dengan apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan kami." Ucap Karin tapi ucapannya dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang sudah pergi dari situ. Sakura dengan perasaan senang sedang karena sudah berkelahi(aneh, kok malah senang?) berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Dan selama pelajaran Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sehingga membuat Sasuke mengira calon pacar sudah tidak waras.

"Sakura..., kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku cuman senang karena mendapat mangsa baru." Jawab Sakura.

"Mangsa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kau habis berkelahi atau apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dari berkelahi dan dia sempat sok jago tapi ternyata dia orangnya lemah banget." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian Sasuke maupun Sakura kembali _focus_ kepelajaran.

Tak terasa sudah waktu pulang, seluruh murid langsung keluar dari sekolah menuju rumahnya dan ada juga yang masih didalam kelas untuk piket. Sakura lagi berjalan kerumahnya sendirian dengan kesal karena Ino dan Hinata lagi kencan dengan pacarnya, Gaara yang lagi piket dan Sasuke yang lagi ada urusan penting.

"Kenapa gak ada yang mau temani aku pulang.. mereka semua lagi sibuk... Ino juga udah beberapa kali kencan dengan Sai sampai-sampai dia jarang bermain atau jalan-jalan bersamaku, dasar Ino itu lebih sayang pacar dari pada sahabat!" Ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kerumahnya dan sesekali jika ada batu kerikil ia menendangnya.

"Hai cewek." panggil 4 preman dengan tubuh yang sangat besar.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap preman-preman itu dengan sinis.

"Tidak, kami cuman mau menghajar mu karena telah menghajar majikan kami!" ucap preman itu dan langsung melayangkan tinjuan kearah Sakura tapi Sakura dengan lincih menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian preman-preman lain melayangkan juga tinjuan kearah Sakura tapi dengan lincah Sakura menghindarinya dan melayangkan tinjuan kearah preman-preman itu.

"Ini belum berakhir." Ucap preman yang dibelakangnya terlihat 6 preman, ada yang membawa kayu dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Woy! kalian curang! udah banyak pake alat lagi, dan juga kalian ini lagi ngelawan perempuan yang kecil!" ucap Sakura yang tidak terima karena ada preman yang membawa senjata, dengan terpaksa preman itu membuang senjatanya dan melayangkan tinjuan dan preman lainnya menendang tapi Sakura berhasil menghindari serangan itu tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura menjadi lelah dan ada preman yang hampir meninju wajah Sakura tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

Sakura yang dari tadi menutup matanya karena tinjuan yang hampir mengenai mukanya membuka matanya dan alangkah kagetnya Sakura melihat preman-preman itu sudah kalah. Dan saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ia melihat Sasuke yang lagi mengulurkan tangan kearahnya dan ia pun mengapai tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa berkelahi dengan preman?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yang mulai kok, sumpah..!" Ucap Sakura.

"Terus siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm..., oh iya Karin bilang dia ingin memberiku pelajaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya waktu ditoilet wanita." Jawab Sakura.

"Hhh.., Karin itu...awas kau." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan perasaan marah.

"Ha? apa yang tadi kau katakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Oh iya apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, terimah kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hm.., ayo naik kemobil ku biar aku mengantar mu ke rumahmu." Perintah Sasuke dan Sakura pun naik ke mobil Sasuke dan Sasuke juga masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju kerumah Sakura.

"Hmm.., Sasuke kukira tadi waktu kesekolah kau tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi waktu aku pulang, aku mengambil mobil untuk pergi kerumahmu dan mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan tapi ibumu bilang kamu belum pulang jadi aku menuju kearah sekolah dan melihatmu lagi berkelahi dengan preman-preman tadi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak sempat mengajak mu jalan-jalan karna sudah hampir malam." Sambut Sasuke dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Hmm..., jawaban mu atas lamaranku apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm..., gimana ya? iya aja deh. Karna sebenarnya... aku juga menyukaimu sewaktu pertama kali bertemu." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi..., kita sudah jadian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yuph." Jawab Sakura dan saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan hampir membuka pintu mobil Sasuke tapi... Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang satu dan menariknya kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut, Sakura yang dicium cuma pasra karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis sewaktu melawan preman-preman tadi. Dan setelah keduanya kehabisan oksigen mereka langsung mengakhiri ciuman tadi.

"I-itu ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, bukan kamu saja." Balas Sasuke.

"Hm..., aku masuk kerumah dulu dan sekali lagi terimah kasih telah mengantar ku." Ucap Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan ketika Sasuke akan berangkat ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke kemudian ketika mobil Sasuke tidak nampak lagi ia kemudian masuk kerumahnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Akhirnya chap ini udah jadi, maaf baru update ya...  
rasanya banyak typonya deh? jika benar mohon maaf kan aku ya..

review ya dan terimah kasih sudah membaca fic ini^^


End file.
